After a block level backup of a hard disk we end up with a backup that consists of information about each block on source disk. With just this information we do not have any understanding of files/folders/applications that are present on the Hard disk and the only way of restoring this data is by performing full hard disk restore. However, in most of the cases, the users want to just restore some set of files/folders and not the entire disk. This is one of the major disadvantages of block level backup that is hampering widespread adaption of this type of backup.